


Lydia's Sixteenth Birthday

by AlexW_1606



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, Beetlejuice musical - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexW_1606/pseuds/AlexW_1606
Summary: Everyone's gathered to celebrate Lydia's Sixteenth Birthday in the Deetz/Maitlands house





	Lydia's Sixteenth Birthday

Sweet Sixteen, people often call it. Both sets of Lydia's parents knew it was a special year, though unsure specifically why, so they wanted to make her birthday special. It was currently 7am, Lydia wouldn't be down for at least another 3 hours so they had lots of time to prepare.  
Barbra and Delia moved into the kitchen to do the cooking, while Charles and Adam set up all the decorations and presents in the main room. This was because the last time Adam and Charles tried to cook something it ended up getting burnt and setting the smoke alarm off.  
The decorations were a mix of black and violet, with balloons and bunting around the room with golden letters spelling out "Happy Birthday!". The whole scene looked mysterious in a sense, but still beautiful.  
Delia and Barbra, meanwhile, had backed a single tiered chocolate cake with the same colour scheme, along with a roast chicken and some vegan options for Delia. Everyone was a bit put off of pork after the banana boat incident, and Adam and Barbra couldn't technically eat.

At around 10am Lydia finally walked downstairs, yawning, and was almost scared to death by everyone yelling a "Happy Birthday" at her. The rest of the morning was spent opening presents, eating, laughing and sharing stories of the past few months. Delia gave a speech before the meal, smiling when she didn't burst into son and the chicken didn't try to attack her. After lunch they moved back into the main room and continues to talk.  
Suddenly a green flash appears in the middle of the room. Beetlejuice.  
"Hey, sorry I'm late," He says casually. Lydia rolls her eyes.  
"Beetlejuice you're four hours late!" Barbra scolds.  
"Sorry Babs. Took me a while to find it," He shrugs, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes and a hint of a smirk.  
"Find what?" Adam asked.  
"The brat's birthday gift of course!" BJ replies with a smile. He clicks his fingers and suddenly wrapped around his arm was a... snake?   
"A snake?" Charles asks.  
"Nope!" BJ smiles.   
Suddenly, the little thing yawns, and Adam and Barbra move back in fear is the second head is revealed.  
"A sandworm?!" Lydia asks with a smile.  
"Yup. Found this thing alone, a runt or orphan I guess," He says moving his hand as the sandworm curls around it. "Her name's Nagini, since I know you're a nerd," he continues.  
"Aren't sandworms huge?" Charles asks, worried for the future of the house if this thing grows as large as the last one he saw, who managed to eat an entire hu- demon.  
"Nah. Demon powers. She shouldn't grow that big now. Only if you feed her ghosts. Which you dont have big a supply of anyway. If you keep her on a diet of whatever big snakes eat that should be fine. Like an anaconda!" He says, excitedly making Lydia chuckle.  
"BJ, an anaconda can eat an entire crodocile," She informs. BJ's eyes widen in shock.  
"Woah. Snakes are cooler then I thought. Ok ,maybe not an anaconda, althought that's something I'd love to see,"  
"Beetlejuice we are not feeding her a crocodile," Delia interjects.  
"Fine," He groans. "Small rodents and insects should be fine. But since she is a sandworm she doesn't need to eat as often, so even you shouldn't be able to kill her kid," BJ ruffles Lydia's hair and she smacks his hand away with a small glare. The sandworm moves from BJ's hand down to Lydia's.  
"You're feeding her," Charles warns. She rolls her eyes and nods in amusement.  
"It only eats mice dad," She says and see's Delia look disgusted from the corner of her eye.  
"Thanks Beetlejuice," She smiles, watching and small sandworm rap around her wrist and look up at her, making her smile.  
"Oh I also got you something else," He says pulling a small parcel out of thin air almost. Lydia looked at the box suspiciously, trying to determine whether this was a prank or not.  
"It's not a prank kid, don't worry. I wouldn't prank you on your birthday. For a few hours at least," He says reclining in the air and looking down at her. Lydia delicately opens the wrapping paper, plain black, to find a black box with her name engraved on it. She knew this couldn't be Beetlejuice, it was too nice for him. She slowly opening the box to find a closed envelope. Then she picked it up and froze.   
"Lydia?" Charles asks, walking over. He looks into the box and, like Lydia, freezes. Tears spring to his eyes. Delia and the Maitlands look at the two of them worried. Lydia reaches into the box and carefully picks up a necklace. On said necklace was a locket, in the shape of a heart. On the heart was engraved one word: Love.   
"Beetlejuice?" Adam asks, wanting context to everything. BJ just smiles down at him.  
"So I met your mom while I was down there," he says, causing the three bystanders to look at him with shock.  
"Where did you find her?"  
"Deep. Real deep," he says with a sigh.  
"How was she?" Charles asks, voice shaky. Delia walks over puts a hand on his shoulder.  
"She was doing well. Seemed to be having fun," He replies.  
"How did you meet her?" Lydia asks.  
"Well I was walking around trying to find the sandworms nesting grounds when I saw her. She was looking at the locket. At first I thought she was you kid. But when I said your name she looked up and I realised my mistake. Then she started asking me how I knew that name and I explained most of the story. I left out the marriage part. Because in 900 years I've never been slapped by someone's mother and I didn't want to start then. She asked a lot about you. All of you. When I told her it was your birthday she asked me to wait, then ran into what I assumed was her house, and came out a few minutes later with the parcel and asked me to deliver it," Beetlejuice explains. Lydia opens the envelope, Charles 

"Dear Lydia  
I'm sorry I couldn't be with you today. When I heard it was your birthday it made me realise how quickly time passes here. I wanted to apologise, for not being there for you. I heard your calls, every one of them, but I was stuck down here, no matter how hard I tried to reach out to you. I know it may be hard, but life is a series of complicated roads and hills. It might seem like everything is falling, but you can't try to break because breaking is breaking the rules, remember? I love you so much. Enjoy life, have fun, be yourself darling.  
Charles  
I know it's hard, but please don't close yourself off from people. It's easier to heal when you let people into your life again. I love you so much, but I don't want you to hold back from living because of me. You're one of the best men I know Charles, but life’s too important to be serious. Lydia, make sure to throw his phone in the trash for me.  
Love Emily, "Dead Mom""

Within a flash Lydia hugs Beetlejuice tightly, tears spilling out of her eyes and a large smile on her face.  
"Thank you BJ," She says, slightly muffled. He slowly hugs her back before letting go and brushing off his suit. What's more surprising to him is when Charles hugs him, almost as tightly as Lydia.  
"Thank you Beetlejuice, this was really nice of you," he says sincerely. BJ doesn't know how to react, so awkwardly pats him on the back.  
"No problem Chuck," he replies, creating a hat out of thin air and tipping it before it disappears as quickly as it appeared.   
Charles then turns to Delia, smiling and kissing her gently.  
"I'm sorry, for being so closed off at the start. I promise to be more open with you. All of you," He says, addressing the room. Barbra walked forward as Lydia started to show her the locker and pictures of Emily and her from years ago.  
Adam stood to the side, next to Beetlejuice, who was smiling gently at the scene.  
"You did good Beetlejuice," Adam says, causing the bug man to "jump", or as well as you could while floating in the air, and look over at him. Adam smiled at Beetlejuice, who eventually had a small smile of his own.


End file.
